Tips to Dominate the Arena
Greetings, this is Captain Nimitz. I’m a fan of military affairs, WWII for example, and because of that I have met plenty of good friends. I know this Warship Saga because one of my best friends recommended it to me. It’s been several weeks since I played the game and I was invited to join the alpha test. Here I will leave you my experience below (For reference only). 1. Oil: '''Upgrading is the most crucial way of improving your BR in this game. Even if by upgrading 1 level your battleship will get a lot stronger. The main approach is to complete campaigns by consuming Oil, therefore Oil is the basic and important resource in the game You can purchase a certain amount of Oil every day, beyond that you can acquire Silos in multiple events. Consider them as the shortcut to gain EXP and upgrade your fleet. '''2. Battleship: '''Your Battleships’ ratings reflect your fleet’s BR, so make sure to deploy battleships with high ratings and potentials. Acquire some ship designs from Spy Center from time to time and you can plenty of options when deploying. Note that if you tend to advance your ships and their bonuses you’ll need to use the ships’ specific designs. During early period it’s a wise choice to advance your Epic Battleships, whose stats are as good as those of Legendary Battleships. My advice here for you is 7 Legendary Ships plus 2 Epic ships, which means you can concentrate your efforts on developing your main battleships. When you have advanced your main battleship up to +5, you’ll gain yourself a Mythic Battleship with a sanguine hull. At this moment the ship is superbly powerful! '''3. Part: Part is a vital factor influencing your battleship’s combat level. Take aircraft carrier, whose parts are as follow: Bombers, ammo, engines, radars, cabins and heavy armors. It is the game’s fundamental to collect exquisite parts and install them on your ships. Speaking of which, you can either acquire parts from Campaign, Naval Conquest and other events or from Crates. Sometimes you may have a chance to get a legendary part when opening a Legendary Crate! Man, how ‘bout that feeling! '''4. Skill: '''Each battleship has several skills, and you can upgrade them to make your ships more deadly when battling your enemies. Use EXP Books on your ships and they can have more mastery. When the mastery has reached a certain amount, you can upgrade the skill. Not only does skill level affects your skill attack damage, but also normal attack damage. Most importantly, it can alter the stats of the entire fleet via the flagship. Therefore, EXP Books are also one of the vital resources in the game. You can obtain them from missions assigned by Naval HQ or daily exchange in Quartermaster. Besides, you have a chance to get EXP Books when opening crates. '''5. Tech: '''Technology level of belligerents is a considerably decisive factor in naval warfare. In Tech Center, players can make their fleets grow stronger by developing technologies, By developing technologies you can greatly boost your ships’ stats but with the price of massive Tech Points. Tech Points can be earned through Daily Tasks and if you complete a certain amount of activity rewards, you’ll get massive Tech Points. Only in this way can you keep your technology level constantly competitive. Alright, that’s all I learned from my past experience and I hope it’s a good reference to you guys. Also please feel free to correct me if I was wrong. Since everyone’s here due to the common affection of military affairs, I do hope we can communicate with you guys as much as I can! Finally, let me wish you guys have a successful and happy game experience from now on!